Care or Leave
by Angelgirl16290
Summary: Chelsea and Karly have been friends for a long time but what happens if one stops being a friend all of a sudden?


_Me: Alright guys this is another one shot explaining how I'm feeling. And I don't mean to make anyone mad with this but let's just say I have a friend (And she knows who she is) Who says she cares but she really doesn't. So enjoy everyone :) And if I make anyone mad then I'm sorry._

"Chels are you ok?" Joslin asked as she saw her best friend Chelsea Benoit sitting in their office looking sad

"Not really." Chelsea said sadly as Joslin sat down next to her

"What happened?" Joslin asked

"The anniversary of my Dad's death is coming up and Karly is acting like she doesn't care." Chelsea said referring to her long time friend Karly Rymer

"What? Karly? She's seriously acting like that?" Joslin asked

"Yeah when I feel sad and say out loud that nobody cares she's like "Um I care" in a way that she really doesn't." Chelsea said sadly as Joslin hugged her

"You know I care Chels." Joslin said hugging her "How long has she been acting like this?"

"I don't know Jos." Chelsea said sadly still "Since she came to the WWE?"

"That could be it."

"Could it be that she's tired of me?"

"Doubt it." Joslin said then she got an idea "Could it be her depression?"

"Could be I mean I did get better kind of." Chelsea said "And she still didn't get much help."

"Also think about the times she was a bitch towards you for no reason." Joslin said and Chelsea started thinking

"You're right Jos." Chelsea said "But she and I have been best friends forever."

"But still with the way she's treating you Chels maybe you shouldn't be her friend anymore." Joslin said "I'm not one to talk I know I was a huge bitch towards you but at least I came to my senses and we talked about it but Karly hasn't even attempted yet and she should especially darning now when you need all your friends and family."

"I know Jos." Chelsea said sadly

"Has she attempted to ask what's wrong?" Joslin asked "Or even help you?" she asked and Chelsea shook her head "Dump that Chick you have me, Ashley and Lindsay and we care. No crying over a not caring bitch."

"Joslin I know but her and I have been friends for a while and until recently I could talk to her about anything." Chelsea said as Joslin hugged her some more. "She always tried to cheer me up when I was down and I would do the same for her but it's like after she says she cares she says nothing else and doesn't care."

"Then don't be her friend anymore Chels. One horrible friend isn't worth being sad over or losing your friends that actually care about you." Joslin said as she thought of something "Also does she wish you good luck in your match or actually notice your matches?"

"She doesn't say anything about them."

"And yet you talk about her matches right?"

"Yeah."

"See she's a bad friend Chels. You need to get rid of her she's not worth the heartache over." Joslin said "Plus you have friends that care. You have a fiancé that cares. Chelsea Karly may say she cares but really she doesn't."

"You're right Joslin." Chelsea said sadly "After her match I'll talk to her and if she doesn't listen I won't be her friend anymore."

"Atta girl Chels." Joslin said as Karly faced off against Victoria (Alicia Fox)

"Thanks." Chelsea said as she walked to Gorilla to meet Karly

"Good luck Chels." Joslin said as she got on her laptop and smirked "I always wondered what the Great White looked like with a tan."

"Joslin don't even think about it!" Stephen yelled as he walked by the office

"You didn't even know what I was going to do." Joslin said

"You were going to Photoshop me with a tan." Stephen said

"Ok I was." Joslin said softly as she got off her laptop and got up "Come on let's spy on Chelsea getting rid of Karly."

"I always knew there was something with that Karly." Stephen said as the two went to Gorilla

"Karly can I talk to you?" Chelsea asked as Karly walked back.

"Sure." Karly said as she sat down on a crate.

"Karly recently it seems like you haven't been a good friend." Chelsea said and Karly glared at her

"Excuse me?" She asked rudely

"It seems like everytime I have a problem or feel like nobody cares you say you do but you say it in a way that you don't care. You don't even ask what's wrong anymore."

"I do care Chelsea don't start with this." Karly said rudely

"I am starting. You see ever since you came to the WWE you've been like this. You haven't been a good friend when I needed one. You don't congratulate me on winning a match like I do you, you don't help me with problems like I do you, plus when I achieve something you don't care but when you do I'm supposed to care?"

"I see this is all about you isn't it?" Karly asked as she got up and walked around Chelsea "This is always about the great Chelsea Benoit isn't it?"

"Karly stop it you're acting stupid I'm just telling you the truth! You haven't been a good friend when I needed it! Instead you feel sorry for yourself!" Chelsea yelled

"Oh I feel sorry for myself?" Karly asked rudely as she yelled then started imitating Chelsea "Oh my dad killed my step mom and step brother I miss them so much wahhhhhhhhh feel sorry for me because I'm Chris Benoit's daughter."

"STOP IT KARLY!" Chelsea yelled at the top of her lungs as she held back from crying "If your dad did that to your mom you would be the same way!"

"News flash Chelsea I don't know my dad and my mom was horrible to me!" Karly yelled

"You think that overshadows my problems?" Chelsea asked

"Yes it does!"

"You really think that?"

"YES!"

"Leave Karly." Chelsea said turning her back on her.

"What does that mean?" Karly asked calming down a bit

"You're not my friend anymore."

"Chelsea you can't be serious."

"I am." Chelsea said sadly "I need friends who will be there for me not ones who will treat me like crap."

"Chelsea please!" Karly pleaded

"Goodbye Karly." Chelsea said sadly as she walked away while Karly was begging for another chance. When Chelsea got back to her office she saw Joslin and Stephen in there. "I did it."

"She didn't want to change?" Joslin asked

"No she wouldn't even listen to me." Chelsea sighed sadly

"You did the right thing Chelsea Lass." Stephen said as he and Joslin got up and hugged Chelsea and she hugged back and cried.

"I can't believe she would do this after all we've been though." Chelsea cried

"She'll realize what she did someday." Joslin said

"I hope so." Chelsea cried "I hope so."

_Me: Man I can't believe Karly would be like that. Well I'm in a simular sitution. You see I have a friend who says she cares but she doesn't act like it. Well I got a message for her (And she knows who she is): Either be the friend that you say that you are or don't be my friend. I'm Done. Read and review Everyone :) :) And if I offended anyone or made anyone mad with this I am truely sorry._


End file.
